


Captain's Crow

by Shinigami24



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Crow (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Attempted Kidnapping, Betrayal, Blasphemy, Bucky in Winter Soldier Mode, Bullies, Castration, Dark, Final Battle, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Get Together, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Lemon, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Puppy!Happy, Resurrection, Smut, Teenage Tony, Torture, mentioned off-screen rape, roaring rampage of revenge, traumatized Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After visiting a horrific crime scene, Howard Stark and Peggy Carter look for the perpetrators. As they look further, they find secrets about betrayal, lies, and revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Horror Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the CA/Crow fusion fic I promised. I know this fic is darker than my usual works and I apologize. But my grandma died recently, and writing is my way of coping. Don't worry, I intend to write more Bucky/Steve fics and they won't be as dark as this one!  
> I'll be updating the tags as I go, because I really don't want to ruin the plot. True, this is based on the Crow movie, but I have many twists and turns planned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Peggy receives a new case.

_'People once believed, that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens, that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes the crow could bring the soul back to put the wrong things right.'-Sarah in 'The Crow (1994)'_

Homicide Detective Howard Stark strode in the condo apartment of Bucky and Steve Rogers-Barnes. His partner, Peggy Carter, was already there, punctual as ever. The forensic team were taking pictures of the scene while collecting evidence. Blood pooled on the floor where Bucky once laid. White tape marked the spot. Their bed was a torn mess. There were blood stains on the sheets. The rest of the condo was left untouched except for their bedroom.

"What do we have here?" Howard asked.

"Our victims are Steve Rogers Barnes and his husband James Buchanan Barnes. Steve was beaten up badly. When his husband Bucky tried to help, he was bludgeoned to death. Steve was then restrained before our perp sexually assaulted him." Peggy explained as she nodded towards the blood stains.

"Sick son of a bitch. Should we take a trip to the hospital now? One of the cops outside said Mr. Rogers was still shaking as he was loaded into the ambulance." Howard asked. The detective was disgusted. He'd seen a lot, but it looked like this case would be one of the worst yet.

"We can try. Let me finish with some statements and then we can go." Peggy responded. Howard nodded and walked outside. He went down the flight of steps and walked outside the main door. He stopped on the sidewalk when he collided with Tony.

* * *

"What are you doing out here, kid? This is a crime scene. Besides, it's past curfew." Howard said as he looked at the teenage boy.

"What's wrong with Steve and Bucky?! They're my parents!" the distraught boy shouted.

"What? They had a son?" Howard said in surprise. As he took a good look at Tony's features, even his facial expressions. His dark eyes went wide. Then Peggy walked outside and saw Howard. He turned to her and spoke.

"How do you get custody of a child?"

"I'm not a child! I'm thirteen!" Tony protested as he glared at the cops.

"Why? You thinking about adopting their kid?" Peggy raised an eyebrow. The neighbors had told her about the couple's adopted son. Tony's birth mother had a drug addiction and had lost custody because of it. Bucky and Steve had adopted him shortly afterwards. They had been a happy family until now.

"I just know that I need answers. Especially about this one here, in addition to the case." Howard replied.

* * *

 A hour later, Howard walked into the hospital. He flashed his badge and asked the nurse about Steve. He was in surgery and the detective would have to wait in the waiting room.

In the waiting room, Bucky and Steve's friends waited. They looked like they'd been crying their eyes out. Their faces held anger. Jacques Dernier was growling in French. Dum Dum Dugan was the most furious. He'd lost his brother today and his other one is in the hospital clinging to life. Then Howard arrived, he walked towards the group and sat down.

"You're Detective Stark? I'm Dum Dum, and this is Jim. The guys over there are Dernier, Monty, and Gabe." Dum Dum spoke up.

"I am. Nice to meet you, considering the circumstances." Howard nodded. Then the doors opened and the surgeon came out. Everyone stood and waited for him to speak.

* * *

 "I'm sorry, but Mr. Rogers-Barnes has suffered too much trauma. He is bleeding internally and has severe bruising to his lungs. He won't live to see the morning. I am so sorry." the doctor spoke sadly. Everyone gasped. Dum Dum looked furious. Dernier took off his hat and held it over his chest. Gabe and Jim cried. Monty was shaking in his seat as he put his head in his hands. Howard felt sick seeing them cry. It made him want to kill the attacker.

* * *

In a dark room on the wrong side of town, unidentified persons met. All of them had their heads up high, sick grins on their faces.

"Good work, everyone. Barnes is dead, and Rogers is not far behind." a voice was saying.

"Let's drink to our success, shall we?" another voice suggested. They nodded, and someone went to fetch the champagne bottle and glasses.


	2. Resurrecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many surprises come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out ch 3 should be up tmw at the earliest.

A year later, Tony was living with his birth father, Howard Stark. He had been shocked when DNA tests revealed that the cop he'd met was his birth father. After he got over the shock, he had to admit to being relieved that not both of his DNA contributors was the scum of the earth. The father and son pair were still building a familial relationship while getting to know each other. At the current moment, he was having difficulties sleeping. The 14 years old boy had been tossing and turning all night. His dreams were long and memorable.

_Tony was on his way home from a party. When he saw the commotion outside his apartment. Crowds gathered around as blue and red lights flashed. Sirens wailed. He saw the distinct colors of EMTs and police cars. He was confused when he saw the ME bring out a covered gurney. His confusion turned to horror when his dad was brought out on a stretcher. Tony gasped and covered his mouth when he saw Steve. The blond man had numerous injuries and were bleeding heavily. His face was cut and bruised. He was shaking. The teen boy put it together and began to cry._

Tony sat up and screamed. Moments later, Howard and Edwin Jarvis rushed into the room.

"Tony?! Son, are you alright?" Howard asked frantically. As he ran to comfort the distraught teen.

"No. It was the same nightmare again." Tony replied sadly. It all felt like such a nightmare that never stopped playing. Despite the fact that the tragedy had happened exactly a year ago, the pain and grief was as fresh as yesterday. Howard held onto the now weeping Tony and looked at Jarvis. The other man shook his head sadly.

* * *

Dum Dum went to see Howard at the police station bullpen. A young boy came in afterwards and handed the detective a letter. He read the letter to himself before slamming it down. the upset man rubbed a hand down his face.

"What's wrong, Detective Stark?" Dum Dum asked.

"This is a death threat." Howard responded. Then he started a rant.

"I can deal with being demoted, but losing my only child is out of the question. I already missed out on too much years of his life." he declared. He still remembered the events that had led to his demotion vividly.

_Nearly a year ago;_

_The official ruling is a burglary gone wrong." a police officer said._

_"No way! The evidence points otherwise!" Howard protested. Peggy tried to calm down her livid partner, despite the fact that she shared his opinion. Someone had to be the sensible and level-headed one!  
_

_"Take it up with the brass." the now annoyed officer replied._

_"I intend to!" Howard seethed, as he stalked towards the captain's office. The resulting argument had seen Howard demoted. Despite the demotion, Howard had persisted in continuing with the murder case. He had a promise to keep, damnit! So he chose to work the case when he was off the clock..._

"Wait, against Tony?!" Dum Dum exclaimed. Howard snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes against him. I'll figure it out. Don't worry." he reassured the worried looking man.

* * *

 The figures met again at their hideout. The leader of the group looked furious. He was holding a whiskey glass in his hand. All of his subordinates looked fearful.

"The pain in the ass detective Stark is back! I told you to get him off our backs!" he shouted as he hurled his drink at the nearest wall. The glass shattered on impact, leaving a brownish stain behind. Droplets of amber whiskey slid down the wall.

"He refuses to stop looking." a subordinate spoke in a wobbly voice. He was quivering in the face of his boss's rage.

"Regardless, deal with the rat." the boss snarled. All of the subordinates nodded and dispersed.

* * *

 Tony went by the cemetery to visit Bucky and Steve. They were buried side by side, sharing a gravestone.

"Hi, Dad and Papa. How have you been doing up there? I'm mostly fine. I started a new school and I already made new friends. Their names are Virginia and James, but i call them Pepper and Rhodey." Tony said. The teen set down a bouquet of white flowers. As memories filled his mind, both good and bad. Sorrow filled him. Tony gripped his parents' dog tags. They sat heavy around his neck. After a few minutes of deep thought, the teen came to a decision. He took the tags off and laid them on the flowers.

"Take care. I'll be back soon," he finished. He stood up and stared at the grave. Then he turned and walked away.

* * *

 As Tony left, a crow landed on the gravestone. After Tony was well out of sight and earshot, a banging sound came from the grave. The sound of splitting wood rang out and then the dirt was disturbed. Moments later, Bucky emerged from the dirt. He gasped for air as he pulled himself out of the ground.

"Steve? Steve!" Bucky yelled. The brunette man looked the same as he did before his death, with short hair and blue-gray eyes. His skin wasn't ghastly white and all of his features were intact. The man continued to search for his beloved husband before he realized that he didn't recognize his surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" Bucky finally growled. He clenched his fists over and over again.


	3. Telling The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men decide to tell Bucky what happened a year ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3. This is the last chapter for now.  
> This is when I go off script. And the fic's description is partly explained. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter.  
> Finally, I won't be able to update any of my fics until Monday. Sorry everyone, but I have too much on my plate at the moment.

With a crow in tow, Bucky wandered away from the cemetery without sparing a glance to his grave. He walked back to his condo. The apartment was still the same as from before the crime. Bucky walked back into his old bedroom only to be stuck by flashes of horrifying memories. After recovering from the nasty shock, he looked around. The sheets were gone now and the floor was spotless. The memories returned stronger than ever, and and a scene came to life showing the attack.

_Steve and Bucky were playing cards in the living room. The condo was strangely quiet due to the absence of their son and family pet. Tony had gone out, while the dog was at the vet. Bucky sighed as Steve shouted in victory.  
_

_"I win again!" Steve exclaimed._

_"Are you cheating?" Bucky asked suspiciously._

_"I'm not!" Steve denied. Before an argument could begin, the doorbell rang and Bucky stood up to answer it. He looked through the keyhole and saw a co-worker; Brock Rumlow. He opened the door, not expecting the attack. Brock punched Bucky while his companions rushed in and restrained Steve. The couple were dragged into their bedroom. That's when the beating began. Two men restrained Steve while a third man started beating him. Bucky looked on into horror, the feeling rapidly becoming anger. However he had his hands full trying to fend off Brock. The other man had a weapon; a steel pipe. He tried his best to fight back, but kept hearing Steve's screaming as he was hit. His protective instincts came online, and Bucky turned to go to his love's aid. Only he was stuck down. Brock had raised his weapon again delivering the killing blow.(1)_

The scene went away and Bucky just stared around at the bedroom. Eventually he left the condo. He had some unfinished business.

* * *

Dum Dum went to meet with the guys. they met up at Gabe Jones's house.

"How is everyone?" Dum Dum asked the others after they finished hugging each other.

"Fine," Gabe replied.

 _"Wait, where's Jim?"_ Dernier asked. The friends looked around for their missing friend; Jim Morita. But Jim was nowhere to be seen.

"No idea. But we can fill him in when he gets here. Now has there been any developments?" Monty Falsworth replied.

"Howard has been receiving death threats against him and Tony." Dum Dum announced.

"You've got to be screwing with us!" Gabe shouted.

"I'm not messing with anyone, sadly." Dum Dum responded. In the meantime, Jim finally arrived.

"Guys? I've brought someone," Jim said as he walked in. He then stepped aside to reveal a dirty Bucky.

* * *

 After leaving the condo, Bucky had meandered to the park. After he entered, he sat down at the edge of a fountain. He remembered this place, it was one of his happiest memories...

_Bucky and Steve had taken Tony to the park on a hot summer day. They wanted to relax near the fountain. However, Tony had other ideas. The 12 years old preteen jumped in the fountain and happily splashed around. He made a huge wave and completely drenched his parents into the process. Steve made a squeaking noise and Bucky glared._

_"You're grounded, Anthony Edward Rogers-Barnes if you don't get out of that fountain!" Steve warned._

_"You're no fun." Tony grumbled as he got out. Then_ _t_ _he small family brought ice cream and Italian ices. They sat down to dry off. As they enjoyed their treats, Tony petted a nice woman's little puppy._

_"Papa, can I have one?" he asked._

_"It's a lot of responsibility, Tony." Bucky warned. Tony pouted. The parents eventually relented and Tony smiled brightly._

Bucky snapped out of his memories and looked around the park. He got up and turned to leave, only to run into Jim. Jim gaped. That couldn't be Bucky. They'd buried him and Steve a year ago. Bucky just stared at his friend. What was going on?

* * *

Howard and Tony were at home. They were eating dinner. Tony was sneaking scraps of his dinner to his German Shepherd puppy; Happy. Happy was 1 year old and had been a birthday gift from his parents. Happy had been at the vet's when the murders happened. Tony was too occupied with watching the puppy enjoy his dinner to notice Howard's uneasiness. He didn't want to break his promise to Bucky and Steve's friends but he couldn't risk Tony's life. But if he backed off, he'd also end up letting his son down. Howard sighed before he made up his mind. He'd just have to figure out another way to protect Tony and keep the case alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky was engulfed by a big hug. The friends had missed him greatly.

"Steve's gone, isn't he?" Bucky said at last. Everyone stiffened and looked down. Bucky saw their action and became increasingly suspicious.

"Explain. Now!" he demanded.

"You might want to sit down." Monty warned. Bucky sat down, fear in his eyes.

"Steve was...he was beaten severely, Bucky. After you'd died, those bastards...they hurt him in the worst way possible. He was raped." Gabe explained. Bucky froze in horror then became angry. He was beyond rage and beyond reason. They'd hurt the love of his life just seconds after he'd died. They had to suffer, no they needed to die.

"I knew one of them. Did they get to Tony?" Bucky demanded.

"Howard is raising him. He's Tony's biographical father. Apparently Maria never mentioned she was pregnant when she broke off their engagement. He has also been steadfast and working on figuring out who killed you. Recently, through he's been getting death threats against his and Tony's lives." Dum Dum answered.

"I'm going to kill them all. They do not threaten my son nor the man that is caring for him. I don't know Howard, but I know he is something if Tony hasn't run away from him." Bucky promised as he went icy cold inside. His heart froze and he felt nothing at all. There wasn't any shred of anger, sadness, or joy left. He was basically blank and unfeeling.

"We should do this ourselves. Howard is probably wracking his brain about what to do." Dum Dum suggested.

"If we're going to do this, we need to know who we're up against. Who attacked you?" Jim began as he turned to Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I know that all 4 bad guys were revealed early on in the movie. But I want to keep everyone's interest, so I'm doing things differently. The villains will be revealed one by one over the course of this fic...


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group begins their revenge plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. While writing this, there was an unexpected plot twist. In short, the muses got away from me AGAIN. *tries to restrain the urge to strangle her Bucky muse* I hope he's happy with this plot twist. I'm just relieved that it is early enough so the plot won't be affected too much.

The Commandos were planning their next move. Monty had written a list and was scrolling down said list.

"Okay. Why are we doing any of this?" Monty began.

"I want revenge for all the pain they caused, especially the pain they caused Steve." Bucky spoke coldly.

"We need a place of total privacy." Gabe pointed out.

"There is an abandoned industrial warehouse at the very edge of the city." Dum Dum suggested.

"Noted. Now what kind of methods should we go with?" Monty said as he went to the next item.

"Various kinds. They deserve the most painful deaths possible." Bucky replied.

"That reminds me, you said you knew one of your killers." Jim recalled.

"Brock killed me. I'm pretty sure that he helped kill Steve. There were three other men." Bucky answered.

"Why would they kill you two? How did they even do it?" Monty wanted to know.

"We can ask them when we get the chance to." Gabe replied.

 _"When do we begin?"_ Dernier wanted to know.

"As soon as possible." Dum Dum responded.

* * *

 While they were going over some details, someone knocked at the door. Gabe went and looked. When he saw who it was, he let him in.

"Hi, Jim. What is-Bucky?!" Howard exclaimed in shock. He knew who the other man was, having seen his pictures in the album Tony had.

"Bucky, this is Detective Howard Stark. Howard, meet Bucky Barnes." Gabe said as he introduced the two. The two men shook hands then Bucky had a question.

"How is Tony?" Bucky asked. While they were discussing their respective son, Gabe and Dernier left to visit their friend. Then Howard remembered something important.

_Steve was lying in his hospital bed, pale and still. Machines connected to his body was the only thing keeping him alive. His face was heavily bruised and there was some cuts on his face. Howard picked up his hand only to see something under his fingernails?_

"I found some skin under Steve's nails. I didn't remove any at the hospital because Forensics was going to need it." Howard mused. The group exchanged looks. Maybe this was a potential clue?

* * *

 Meanwhile, Gabe and Dernier went to visit Steve in the graveyard. As they were saying their goodbyes, a loud beating came from in the ground. Then Steve clawed his way out. Steve looked like his original self from before his death. The cuts and all of his injuries were gone. The man stared at his friends as they helped him out. He then turned to the grave that once held both him and Bucky.(1)

"Take me to him." he stated. The pair nodded and took their not-so-dead friend to Gabe's. When they let themselves back in. Steve pushed past them. All conservations came to a halt when everyone noticed the newcomer.

"Steve?!" Howard gawked. Now he'd seen everything! Dum Dum, Monty, and Jim were both shocked and overjoyed. Bucky's angry demeanor faded away. His eyes filled with tears when he saw his husband. Bucky rushed into Steve's arms and returned the hug. He sobbed into his love's shoulder. Steve also cried into Bucky's hair.

* * *

 Brock arrived to a secret site to meet with his conspirators.

"Crossbones, do you have any plans to deal with Howard?" someone asked.

"Do some recon. If we rush in, we end up hurting the kid. We need him as leverage." Brock responded. Then the criminals split up, utterly unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

 Bucky was back in his condo with Steve. Bucky had gotten white face paint along with black camouflage war paint. Steve put the face paint on his husband's face. He painted the latter's face while into a masquerade mask. He then used the camouflage paint to draw circles and lines around, over, and under Bucky's eyes. Finally, Steve painted a 'Cheshire grin' on his husband's face. 

A hour later, Bucky was spying on Crossbones and his fellow minions from a nearby rooftop. He had a sniper rifle with him and was using the scope to spy.

'So who will get dealt with first? Choices, choices.' he mused coldly as he continued to observe the foursome. Then as the meeting ended, he made his decision and put the rifle down.

"I've got just the person." Bucky smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yup-the plot twist was having Steve return too. The only good thing about it is now my Bucky muse won't be so homicidal. He's seriously overprotective of my Steve muse. And they really hate to be separated.


	5. First Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets one of the killers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. The revenge begins in this chapter. I tagged for some things in this chapter, if you don't want to read about those, then please skip the second scene.  
> Ch 6 will be posted right after.

Ian Quinn was reading a book while going around his regular routine. All of sudden, there was a sound of breaking glass. When Quinn went to check he found a back window shattered and masked figures climbing in. He was sent back on his butt into shock then he saw stars as everything went black...

* * *

Quinn opened his eyes only to find himself unable to move? He blinked his eyes then groaned as his head exploded into agony. After a several minutes, his pounding headache went away and he looked around. Where was he? Why couldn't he move? He looked down at himself, why was he tied up?! He started to pull at his restraints. All of sudden, a group of masked men came out of the shadows and surrounded him. He was surprised when one man took off his mask revealing a painted face. Another assailant took off his mask revealing an all too familiar face of Steve Rogers-Barnes.

"Steve Barnes?! That can't be!" Quinn started panicking. He remembered him too well. Since that job had led them to their current jam. Steve had a stoic face, betraying no emotion, while the painted man was breathing heavily. Bucky then wiped at the face paint.

"Surprise, Quinn. Steve isn't the only one who came back." he stated coldly. Quinn started pulling at his bonds upon again. Shit! He was in for it! That was the reason why Crossbones had went for him first. Bucky then forced open their captive's pants. He took a knife from Gabe. A moment later, Quinn's screams filled the warehouse as his testes were forcefully removed.(1)

"Oh my God!" Steve screeched in shock. The other men cringed and crossed their legs. Dum Dum shrugged, not being overly surprised. He'd expected something like this when he had seen his brother's pure rage. Everyone knew not to mess with Steve unless they wanted their asses kicked or worse.

"Dum Dum get the gun ready." Bucky commanded after he put the bloody knife down. He then turned to their captive.

"Quinn, we're going to play a game, it's called Russian Roulette. It would be in your best interest to be truthful upfront." he finished.

* * *

 While the others were busy getting answers from Quinn, pain and terror had made the man quite talkative. Steve was reminiscing. He remembered how they had first met.

 _6 years old Steve was giving it his all. The small blonde boy was scowling at the bullies, his nose still bleeding. This bully wouldn't get the best of him! The leader of the bullies growled and swung again, only to shout into shock. 7 years old Bucky had elbowed his way through the crowd of gathered bullies. He then hit the leader in the nose before taking his position in front of Steve._ _Bucky then raised an eyebrow at them._

_"Pick on someone your own size." he stated._

_"Get him!" the leader snarled. Then the bullies went after Bucky but the boy proved to be too fast for them. Eventually, they gave up and fled._

_"Hi, I'm James Barnes, but my mom and sisters calls me Bucky." Bucky said as he helped the younger boy up. The first thing he noticed was his tiny size. The petite boy reminded him of a kitten. Adorable and feisty.(2)_

_"I had them on the ropes." Steve grumbled._

_"Whatever, you say, kitten." Bucky was undaunted._

_"I am not-ugh, fine! I'm Steve Rogers." Steve glared at the other boy as he puffed up indignantly. True, he may be small, but he was not a kitten!_

"Steve! Are you there?" Gabe snapped his fingers. Steve was abruptly brought back to the present.

* * *

Tony led his friends Pepper Potts and James 'Rhodey' Rhodes in the house.

"Jarvis, meet my new friends Rhodey and Pepper." he said to the butler.

"Nice to meet you both." Jarvis smiled. About 5 minutes later, the door opened and Howard walked into the house and set down his hat and coat.

* * *

 Crossbones met with his fellow minions. After they greeted each other, they realized that one of their own number was missing.

"Where is Quinn?!" Crossbones demanded into annoyance.

"No idea." a second person said.

"Boss won't be happy." the third and final person whistled.

"We'll give him some time and then we'll proceed." Crossbones finally spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes, I went there! I think losing your balls is the most fitting punishment for rape and luckily my Bucky muse agrees with me on this one! He is extremely protective!  
> 2) I got the kitten thing from tumblr. There's many nicknames for Steve, but I particularly like punk and kitten.


	6. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Commandos reflect on the old times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6! This is where I really go off script. I wanted to include some fluff in order to balance the angst out.

Dum Dum watched as Quinn bled to death. He was half unconscious. Several bullets had hit vital blood arteries. While blood stained his crotch area. The other men also watched. Bucky was buzzing. He wanted to get to the other three quickly. He went to Steve and hugged his husband close. While the married couple were cuddling, Dum Dum looked back on the past.

* * *

Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan had been born in Upstate New York. When he was sent to a city-wide elementary school, he had never expected to meet his lifelong friends. But he had starting with his adoptive brothers. He met them during recess one day...

 _"Are you alright?" 8 years old Dum Dum asked the younger boys._ _The boys had bruises._

_"Some bullies were beating up Steve." Bucky replied._

_"I see. Where are my manners? My name's Timothy, but they call me Dum Dum." Dum Dum said as he introduced himself._

_"I'm Bucky and this punk is Steve." Bucky smiled._

_"Come on. I'll bring you to the nurse and she can patch you up. Maybe she'll even have some lollipops for ya." Dum Dum said._

* * *

  _The three boys became best friends. They would go on to make more friends and share many adventures. Then one day, they ran into Schmidt and Zola._

_"Hey! Leave him alone, you bully!" Steve shouted when he saw the 5th grader picking on a kindergartner._

_"Make me." Schmidt scoffed only to scream as he was tackled._

_"You were saying?" Bucky glared. Monty and Jim now sat on the furious boy's back as he cursed the duo. Bucky went over to stand in front of Steve protectively. Schmidt's lackey Arnim Zola had his own problems, he was being restrained by Gabe and Dernier._

_"Woah there, Schmidt. no need to get violent. Just leave the kids alone and we'll let you two go." Dum Dum spoke up. Schmidt snorted as he was let up and Zola released. The two boys left._

* * *

 Finally, Dum Dum remembered the last time he had seen Bucky and Steve alive.

_The couple was eating lunch together in a small diner. The couple talked as they enjoyed their meal of cheeseburgers, fries, and soda._

_"Dum Dum? Hey, man!" Bucky greeted his friend. As the giant came over to their table._

_"How are you two doing? Anything new?" Dum Dum smiled._

_"Fine, you know the usual." Bucky replied._

_"I'm fine. Now how is Tony doing?" Dum Dum asked._

_"He's fine. He loves his new puppy Happy." Steve smiled._

Dernier's voice broke Dum Dum out of his memories.

 _"Quinn's dead. Who's next?"_ Dernier wanted to know.

* * *

 The Howling Commandos now had to dump the body. So they got into Jim's boat. They ended up in middle of the Hudson River.

"We're here." Dum Dum said.

"Get the body." Bucky said. So Jim and Gabe got out Quinn's body. The corpse had been wrapped into tarp and fishing net. The bundle was then dumped, and the boat sped away.

"Let's get back to work, boys." Bucky replied.


	7. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone becomes involved in the commandos' murder of Quinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. I'm trying to get as much writing done as possible. I leave to leave early tmw morning. What I don't post, I'll be posting when I get back next Monday.  
> Sorry if it is kinda short, it is more of a filler chapter.

Clint went out to walk his dog Lucky. The beach was still a bit cool from the early morning dew. The sun was shining bright. Lucky started to bark loudly. He broke from his leash and ran down the beach. He stopped at where the water met rock.

"Boy, what's wrong?" Clint said in puzzlement. For an answer, Lucky dragged his owner over to show his find. Clint saw the body and abruptly pulled out his phone. This wasn't good.

* * *

 Howard, Jarvis, and Tony were enjoying breakfast. The menu was french toast, fresh fruit, and some bacon. Jarvis had finished serving the duo then Tony made him sit down to join them.

"What are you doing today. Master Howard?" Jarvis asked. Howard was about to answer when the phone rang. He answered the phone.

"Howard Stark speaking. What? On the beach? I'll be right in, Peg." he declared. He turned to the duo.

"I have a crime scene today. Be good, Tony. Watch over him, Jarvis." he kissed his son's hair and waved to Jarvis then he left.

* * *

 The boss of Crossbones was furious. The police had found Quinn's body.

"Someone killed Quinn. Find out who. I want to know pronto!" he seethed as a hireling pried out pieces of glass from his bleeding palm with tweezers. The minions looked uneasy as they scrambled to get more information from the moles at the station. Tension was at all high. They needed to work fast before something happened to them.

* * *

Bucky stole Steve away from some alone time. They ended up in a guest bedroom at Gabe's house. The pair was kissing as their hands roamed the other's body.

"Kitten, how do you feel?" Bucky asked as he nuzzled his husband's neck.

"Stop that." Steve blushed.

"You are a kitten. You're fierce and when you were tiny, you were like a kitten backed in a corner, hissing and claws unsheathed." Bucky was undaunted. Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky chuckled and resumed kissing Steve again. He slid his hand into his husband's back pocket. Steve's arms went around the former instantly as he moaned.

* * *

 The Commandos met to pick another victim.

"Quinn gave up a name before we killed him." Jim started.

"Jasper Sitwell. One of their operatives." Monty read the name from his notes.

"Sitwell is well known in politics." Gabe mentioned.

"Let's figure out a plan to handle this." Steve spoke up.


	8. Another One Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team catches their next victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. I know I'm on a roll. But I'm trying to get as much done as possible.  
> The second scene has implied rape in it. If you don't want to be triggered, then please skip it.

Jasper Sitwell went for a morning walk. He went jogging through a D.C. park. The scenery was calm and colorful. The grass was green and the flower were in shades of pinks, reds, and white. He stopped by a newspaper stand to purchase a paper. When he looked up, a masked figure hit him. He was knocked unconscious, the next thing he remembered was being moved. The assailants dragged their victim to the car in the alley. They pulled away, heading towards the warehouse.

* * *

Sitwell came to. He wasn't familiar with his surroundings. He turned to face his captors. The man was surprised to see Bucky and Steve. Steve froze in horror when he recognized the man. Unwanted memories came rushing back.

_Time stopped when Steve saw them burst through the door. As Brock began to beat Bucky, the other three men attacked Steve. One of them held down his legs as the two other men rained down punches. Steve sobbed as he saw Brock deliver the final blow. Blood pooled around his husband's head. Sitwell undid his pants. Steve frantically struggled but couldn't get away. After about what seemed like an eternity, but was in actuality about 2 hours, the group was forced to leave when they heard the sirens..._

Steve began to sob loudly as he collapsed. Bucky caught him as he crumbled to his knees.(1)

"Start the interrogation, Dernier. I'm taking Steve out of here." Bucky commanded as he took his husband into his arms. He picked Steve up bride-style and left with his precious bundle. Dernier immediately shoved a poisonous plant down Sitwell's throat.

* * *

 Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey decided to play Monopoly.

"You're going down, Rhodey!" Tony exclaimed.

"Whatever, Tony." came the retort.

"Both of you guys should shut up." Pepper retorted as she crossed her arms and glared at the boys.

"You're no fun, Pep." Tony pouted.

* * *

Howard and Peggy were talking about their crime scene. When someone handed them the ME report. Peggy started reading.

"Cause of death was excessive loss of blood from bullet wounds. Castration was not done post mortem but it did not cause the major bleeding." Peggy said.

"I'll cringe but I won't say he didn't deserve it." Howard commented. They had discovered that the victim had a record.

"Quinn must've pissed the wrong person off." Peggy mused.

"Let's look into that and it might be a long list." Howard replied.

* * *

 Crossbones met with a confidante. After about 10 minutes of waiting, they realized that Sitwell hadn't showed up.

"Where is Sitwell? He knows not to be late." Crossbones demanded.

"The boss will blow a gasket." his confidante groaned.

"Whatever happens is on him." Crossbones declared at last. As the duo left to see their boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I know Steve is strong, but I dare anyone to try keeping their composure when faced with one of their rapists. The reason why Steve didn't react to Quinn was that he had just returned from the grave and was still trying to come to terms with it.


	9. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets closer to killing all of the assailants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. This is the last update for now. Starting tmw, I'll be out of town. However, I promise to make up for it by having chapters for FQ and the TW/Crow fusion fic I promised. The chapters will be posted when I get back. The title for that fic is 'The Dark Alpha'. It is based on the movie Crow: Salvation.

Jim watched as Sitwell sang like a bird.

"We were ordered to take them out. We didn't decide it!" he yelped.

"Who gave you the orders?" Dum Dum narrowed his eyes.

"The boss did! I don't know who he is! Either Ward or Crossbones knows!" Sitwell replied immediately. Bucky was seething as he and the shaken Steve returned. Bucky took out his army knife and sliced through Sitwell's pants. The man's screams were heard as Bucky yelled.

"That was for Steve!" Steve looked over. He was glad that Sitwell wouldn't hurt anyone else.

"Were you ordered to rape my friend?" Gabe growled.

"No. Ward suggested it." Sitwell confessed.

 _"Ward as in who?"_ Dernier asked.

"Grant Ward." Stiwell replied promptly. Bucky was emitting killer intent.

"I will kill you all." Bucky promised darkly. Steve was shaking as memories of his rape replayed into his head. Gabe swiftly fed Sitwell dried mistletoe and moved him outside in the back.

"All four killers sexually assaulted Steve. The ME told us." Gabe said to Bucky.

"I know. Steve told me." Bucky spoke grimly as he moved back to his husband's side.

* * *

As Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and the group watched the effects of the mistletoe kick in. Jim was sitting against the walls lost in his own head.

_7 years old Jim Morita was standing in front of the class. Moving to the Bronx from Fresno in middle of the year was extremely difficult._

_"Please take a seat next to Mr. Barnes. Raise your hand, James." the teacher smiled._

_"Call me Bucky." the boy smiled at Jim. The boys hit it right off. At recess, Bucky brought Jim to meet his friends._

_"This big guy is Dum Dum. The little kitten is Steve. Guys, this is Jim." Bucky said as he performed the introductions._

_"Call me Steve. Only Bucky is allowed to call me Kitten." Steve said to Jim._

_"Nice to meet you." Dum Dum said._

_"Likewise." Jim smiled._

* * *

  _The Commandos were in junior high when they met with Schmidt again. The bully had been sent to another junior high, but transferred to their school unexpectedly. Steve was still pretty small for his age. Bucky easily towered over his friend. Dum Dum was the tallest of all of them, and Jim was right in between Bucky and Steve. Dernier was the second shortest of the group. Monty was about Bucky's height. Schmidt stomped up to them. The red skull with six legs extending out and ringed by a red circle on his right bicep showed his gang affiliation._

_"What do you want?" Steve spoke flatly._

_"Whatever I want to do. I can be here if I want." Schmidt sneered._

_"Just leave us thug." Monty glared. Schmidt got into Steve's face and Bucky jumped on him. The teachers rushed to break up the fight. The boys were sent inside to the principal's office._

* * *

  _Bucky and Steve met the other Commandos and their families. The group bowled and had fun._

_"Do you know a German scientist named Abraham Erskine?" Jim asked his friend._

_"Yeah. He's in hiding. I can't tell you anything more, sorry." Steve apologized. Jim looked at him. But Steve didn't say anything else._

* * *

Jim was brought out of his memories when a shout reached him.

"Sitwell's dead!" Gabe announced. Someone then noticed the mess. There was black blood and vomit covering the concrete. Someone brought a tarp. Gabe handed out plastic bags for shoes, gloves, and masks. After putting them on, the group started the process of moving Sitwell's body. They traveled to the Mohawk River to dump their cargo.

"Glad he's been dealt with." Monty commented. The others nodded their agreement. Bucky was comforting the traumatized Steve. Steve gripped his husband tightly. He was shaken from coming face to face with one of his rapists and having to relive _that memory._

 _"When will we get Ward?"_ Dernier asked.

"Soon. We just need a little space in between." Bucky responded. The men nodded and they relaxed their bodies.


	10. Missing Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint tails Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10 at last! Sorry for the delay, but I just got home from my vacation yesterday, then I had to share the computer with others, so I had a late start. But things are finally back to normal today. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

Howard was called into his boss's office. He saw his boss seated behind his desk. Stern's shoulders were slouched beyond his ears as he put out the remainder of his cigar into the ash trfay.

"Step off this case, Stark!" Chief Stern barked. He was referring to the case that Howard was on 24/7.

"Sir, I am no longer officially on the case anyway. Plus what I do during my free time isn't any of your concern." Howard stated.

"I don't care! You were taken off for a reason!" Stern shouted. Their voices rose as the men yelled at each other, ignoring the stares their argument attracted. Then Stern's temp secretary came in. She easily pulled the men apart and looked at them. Howard tampered his anger down and looked ashamed. Stern just glared at the redhead.

"Detective Stark, I am Natalie Rushman," the newcomer stated as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Rushman. Welcome to the 77th precinct." Howard smiled.

"Howard, we have a case for you." One of the detectives said as they came in.

* * *

 Howard and Peggy were let into the crime scene. Sitwell's body had washed up onto a beach.

"Do we have any idea what killed him?" Howard asked.

"He was a mess. Crusted vomit and blood was around his face and clothing." another officer replied.

"This is so disgusting. I should've waited to eat breakfast." Peggy said as she went slightly green.

"Alright. Let's let Forensics and the ME get the evidence. We need to start connecting dots." Howard commanded. Instantly the after-mentioned officials converged on the body and started doing as ordered.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were enjoying their alone time in their room. The married couple kissed as they cuddled.

"It's okay if you want to go further." Steve was saying.

"I don't want to hurt you." Bucky protested as he went stiff.

"You won't, I trust you. Just go slow, alright?" Steve reassured. Bucky remained stiff, he didn't want to rush and risk hurting his beloved. Steve was relaxed. In the end, he leaned up to kiss Bucky first. Bucky kissed back. As their kiss deepened, Bucky relaxed. Steve broke the kiss to remove his own shirt and his husband's own too as well. Then they resumed their kiss and fell back onto the bed.

* * *

 A phone went off and Grant Ward was taken aback. This was his free time, so why the call? Maybe it was John? Shrugging, Ward took the call. A moment later, his face went pasty. Several minutes later, Ward dashed out of his house and jumped into his car and sped off. Across the street, Clint was reading the comic section of his newspaper when he saw Ward flee. After waiting a few minutes, he started his car and followed Ward. Clint followed him for a long time. He needed to know what the former was doing.

* * *

 Ward met with Crossbones at a deserted building downtown. The men looked at each in confusion. Then the confusion turned to anger.

"Why did you call me out?" Crossbones demanded.

"I didn't call you out! You did, hell, you even threatened me!" Ward protested. Then the duo started to argue. All of sudden, chloroformed drenched rags were pressed over their mouths and noses. Everything went black.

About a half hour later, Clint found Ward's location. As the stocky blonde entered the area, he noticed that Ward wasn't anywhere to be seen. He frowned in confusion then took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Sir, we have a problem. Grant Ward is missing." he informed the person on the other end. As Clint's boss yelled through the phone, Clint knew that he didn't just lose the assignment. Something had went badly wrong.


	11. Handle It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett's superior isn't too happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11! Ch 12 will be posted right after.

Ward regained conscious. He looked around only to find himself tied up and surrounded.

"Surprise." Bucky glared at Ward. Steve watched the situation silently as he stuck close to his husband.

"You!" Ward screamed into terror. Bucky stalked forward with his army knife and when he was in front of Ward. He stuck out and sliced through Ward's pants. Ward's screams were a familiar sign of what Bucky had done along with the blood. When Bucky was done, he stepped back.

"Prepare him for torture." he commanded. The Commandos took a barely conscious Ward and got the cross ready.

* * *

"Who gave you the orders?" Gabe growled. Everyone looked at their prisoner as he hung from the cross. His arms were spread out, but they hadn't completed the final step-yet.(1)

"H-h-he ordered it." Ward gasped out.

_Ward was in a meeting with Quinn, Sitwell, and Crossbones. They were discussing their recent job when the messenger came in with a note from the boss. He handed the note to Ward, Ward started reading it then he handed the note to Quinn. After Quinn finished reading it, he looked up._

_"Garrett got an assignment from the boss." Quinn commented. The rest started looking over their new orders._

_"We also need to check and see where they're hiding Erskine." Sitwell stated. The quartet continued to look over their new order, then they started a discussion of how to proceed._

"That's how we got the assignment. Please let me go." Ward finished with a whimper.

"Not after what you've done." Bucky growled. Then he gestured to the others. Dum Dum and Jim got started on that final step. Ward started to scream.

* * *

_Bucky and Steve were at a dinner party. They ran into a small boy who was fiddling with his toy._

_"What are you doing here, kiddo? It's adults only." Steve said._

_"My mom brought me here. She's with her new boyfriend." the young boy replied._

_"You can stick with us." Bucky offered._

_"Okay." the child replied after he thought about it. Then Steve decided to introduce himself._

_"I'm Steve, and this is my husband, Bucky." Steve said._

_"Anthony Carbonell. Everyone calls me Tony." the boy replied._

* * *

 John Garrett went to meet with his boss. The boss was fuming. He was losing subordinates.

"I want you to deal with Stark and find out who is killing our men!" the boss ordered.

"Yes, sir." Garrett responded. Then Garrett was dismissed. He left plotting ways to find out the information he needed. So he could placate his superior.

* * *

 Howard was talking with Jarvis when the bell rang. Jarvis went to answer it. He returned minutes later with a letter. Howard took the letter and read it. His blood froze as his eyes took in the printed letters from magazines.

"Ignore the evidence. Ignore the case, or you and your family will die." he read. Howard was scared for his family.

"Howard, what will you do?" Jarvis asked his friend and employer worriedly.

"I need help." Howard said at last.

"I'll support you and Tony through it all." Jarvis promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes-I went there! Since in canon Grant Ward is so convinced that he is doing the right thing, why not stake him out on a crucifix? It was one of the first things that came to mind when I was trying to think of the most painful way to die.


	12. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe remembers meeting Bucky and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12 as promised. Next on the list is that TW/Crow fusion fic I promised; Dark Alpha. Depending on how things pans out, ch 1 should be posted tmw.

Gabe watched the interrogation from across the room. Ward's hands were nailed onto a cross, as he hung from the cross. Ward kept screaming and screaming from the pain. As his screams started getting weaker and weaker, Gabe got lost into his thoughts...

* * *

_Gabe struggled with bullies as a child. At six, he was the smallest in his whole grade. Then he was sent to attend school in the Bronx. On his first day, he found himself surrounded by bigger kids at recess. Steve, a boy much smaller than him, came to his aid.  
_

_"Leave him alone!" Steve shouted._

_"Make us, runt." the head bully sneered. Only to scream in pain as he was socked in the groin._

_"Why-get him!" he yelled at his minions as he held his crotch. As the other bullies lunged for Steve, three more boys arrived on the scene. One of the brunette boys tackled the leader._

_"Leave kitten alone!" the boy growled. Steve grumbled as the bully went sprawling. Eventually the bullies were chased off. Everyone introduced themselves._

_"Why are you a kitten?" Gabe asked in confusion. Dum Dum started to laugh as Steve blushed furiously. Jimmy Morita chuckled._

_"I'm not a kitten. Jerk over here gave me the name." Steve replied as he glared at the unrepentant Bucky._

_"Okay...my name is Gabe." Gabe replied._

* * *

  _The Red Skull and the Commandos worked for the same agency. The Commandos had joined the agency after graduating from college. Red Skull got his current position despite having a questionable background. Currently, the Howling Commandos were on an assignment. The men had taken the Skull's assignment instead because he couldn't complete it. It was a huge opportunity and they stole it. He was seething!_

_"I will get my revenge." he vowed. He would take their place as the highest member of their organization._

* * *

  _Bucky and Steve were on a date when they ran into Gabe. The couple was enjoying their day out. They went to see a show in the park. The show was a variety show. Comical situation and outrageous events were on display from dance routines to magic shows. The couple had fun at the park. The couple left the park and then they ran into Gabe._

_"Hey, Gabe. What's up?" Steve greeted their friend._

_"Nothing really. You guys on a date?" Gabe responded._

_"Yeah, just came from a park performance." Bucky replied._

_"Enjoy the rest of the afternoon. I'm heading back home." Gabe said to the couple as he took his leave._

* * *

_"Ward's dead!"_ Dernier announced, snapping Gabe out of his memories. The Commandos went back to Ward. They checked for a pulse only to find none.

"Good." Jim replied.

"Rumlow is next." Bucky growled. Then they began taking apart the potential evidence. They took the body and the remainder of the cross. The body was then dumped in the river with a note shoved in Ward's mouth.


	13. Interwine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Howard look at the case differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 will be posted right after!

Garrett met with his boss. Madam Hydra made her appearance. She had dyed green hair and wore green leather. She was armed to the teeth with guns and knives, since in addition to being the boss's right hand she also made her living as an infamous assassin.

"The investigation is stalled but they are focusing on all the dead bodies of our men." Garrett reported.

"What about Stark?" the boss asked.

"He's doing both investigations." came the prompt reply. Madam's green eyebrow raised to her hairline.

"We could infiltrate the office but they're already eying us. And we have moles in place." she mused.

"Work on both the investigation and take Stark off our scents." the boss growled.

"I will handle it. The men can't handle their killers let alone crushing investigations." Madam stated.

* * *

 Clint arrived at Starbucks. He ordered a pumpkin latte and waited for his friend. Natalie arrived and got a black coffee with milk.

"Natasha, how are you?" Clint asked.

"Better with some coffee." Natasha Romanov responded. The co-workers and friends settled down for a discussion.

"Have you tracked the Commandos?" Natasha asked her fellow agent.

"Yes. Not much activity." Clint replied.

"I heard you was tracking Ward until he went and vanished." Natasha mentioned.

"I was. Anyway, have you nailed anyone yet?" Clint asked as he quickly changed the subject. He didn't want to discuss that topic! His boss still had yet to let him live that one down!

"Stern is in on it." Natasha answered. The agent was currently undercover under an alias Natalie Rushman.

"Any others?" Clint continued his line of questioning.

"No idea, but Stark and Peggy are clean." Natasha stated.

"Let's dig deeper. Maybe we can uncover something for boss." Clint suggested.

* * *

 Bucky and Steve were alone again. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were cuddling.

"We should go and see Tony." Steve mentioned.

"We should wait until after Brock is dead." Bucky responded.

"To make sure that he's safe?" Steve asked.

"Yes." came the reply. Steve smiled and kissed his husband. That was the best news he'd heard in a long time.

* * *

 Howard and Peggy arrived at their new crime scene. They were at a beach. The crime scene techs were observing the victim's mouth. They found the note behind his wisdom tooth. An officer picked up the note and opened it.

"Crossbones, you're next. This is for the rape and murder.-Bucky and Steve." the officer read.

"Our other victims raped someone? I could see Quinn maybe, but Sitwell? If he was capable of it, his political opponent would found the proof and sold the story to the media ages ago. And who the hell is this Crossbones?" Peggy spoke in disbelief.

"Don't look at me! How am I supposed to know who this Crossbones person is?" an officer protested.

"Sitwell sure as hell didn't lose his balls for no reason." another officer pointed out. Several of the officers looked freaked out.

"What the hell?! This was signed by a dead man!" an officer yelled.

"I quit! I never signed up to deal with ghosts!" another officer screamed in horror. Meanwhile Howard was speaking with the ME.

"Was this victim also castrated? This note explains why." Howard asked the ME.

"Yes." the ME answered.

"We should go back to the drawing board. This just intertwined both cases." Howard declared.

* * *

  _Bucky tried hard to stay still. Steve was trying to draw him as the model._

_"How much longer, babe?" he asked._

_"I'm almost done." Steve promised. A moment later, he finished the drawing and handed it to his husband._

_"Done. Take a look." he said. Steve had captured Bucky perfectly. The easy smile and lean body were as close to the real thing possible._

_"Kitten, I love it." he declared. Steve blushed at the mention of his nickname. Bucky kissed Steve, hugging him tightly._


	14. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Peggy begin to investigate both cases as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 might take longer to be posted since I have plans tonight and I usually have Sat off. I need a break sometimes so I don't get burned out. However, I will have something posted Monday, I promise!

Crossbones was trying to get out of his bonds. He had woke up to find himself chained to the wall somewhere. He didn't recognize his surroundings neither. He had heard Ward screaming. His screams were loud and piercing, but the real fear came when they stopped. Crossbones was breathing heavily. The longer he waited, the more afraid he became. Then the Commandos entered the room and approached him with anger ignited in their eyes.

* * *

The Commandos now were in front of Brock Rumlow.(1)

"If you thought you could get away with what you did to us. You was dead wrong!" Steve glared at the man. He had thought that Brock was a friend but they had been proven wrong in the worst way.

"Please! I beg you, let me go!" Crossbones screamed. He was horrified and terrified at seeing a dead man in front of him.

"Now you feel remorse?!" Bucky raged. He moved fast and sliced down. The familiar scream of a man in agony was let out by Brock. Jim went to get a hot brand. Bucky was clearly angry but he stood by Steve.

"Who is your boss?" Monty asked as they began their torture.

* * *

 "Okay! I'll talk. We were given the contact by one of the Directors." Crossbones confessed after 10 minutes of excruciating agony.(2)

"Talk." Bucky growled. Crossbones began his story.

_Crossboines and Garrett arrived to speak with their superior. The man was standing in front of his office window with his back to them._

_"Mr. Pierce, you called us?" Crossbones asked. The man turned to face them, revealing himself as Director Alexander Pierce._

_"I want you to kill Rogers and Barnes. Your team will be given a file with the rest of the details." Pierce stated._

_"Sir, are you sure?" Crossbones was hesitant._

_"They wronged a friend of mine. See to it that it is done." Pierce replied curtly as he dismissed them._

"And that's what happened." Crossbones concluded.

"Pierce?!" Steve shouted.

"Wait-does Fury know?" Bucky asked. The Commandos looked at each other then they resumed their torture, er questioning.

* * *

 Peggy walked into Howard's office, stopping dead when she saw all the red string crisscrossing the room. (3)

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?" Peggy asked.

"I'm trying to connect the cases." Howard replied as he gestured to the murder board. All of the recent victims were on the board along with notes. Even Bucky and Steve's pictures were included.

"That's only three. The crime scene techs said four were there. Is there any connections between the three?" Peggy pondered as she stepped up to the murder board to examine the pictures.

"Ward either has some connection or worked with Bucky and Steve." Howard spoke as he checked his notes.

"Let's backtrack the last months of Bucky and Steve's lives. Maybe there will be answers." Peggy suggested.

"I'll start making calls." Howard replied.

* * *

 Pierce was speaking with Garrett.

"Garrett, you will assist Madam Hydra with her plans. You will follow her orders unless I say otherwise." Pierce instructed the man.

"Yes sir." Garrett answered as he left the office. He would find Madam and they would soon be on the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) A word of warning, I'll be going back and forth between Crossbones and his real name Brock Rumlow at times.  
> 2) I know that Crossbones is made of stronger stuff. But I dare anyone to try to keep their cool while undergoing torture! I vividly remember seeing a gif of Bucky aka the WS having to stifle his screaming when he was being mind-wiped in the movie.  
> 3) I got the idea from Teen Wolf. Stiles' room inspired me.


	15. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monty remembers when Bucky and Steve got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. I finished it and decided to post it. However, DA will have to wait until next week.

Monty was watching the interrogation proceed. Crossbones was spilling his guts as the others took turns torturing him. Dum Dum and Bucky wanted major payback so they had the most turns. After he gave all of his answers, Bucky drenched him in gasoline. Steve lit a match and threw it on him. They watched as he thrashed and screamed. They put him out after awhile, before he could go in shock. They left the warehouse for some time. As they walked out, Monty's mind was flooded with memories...

* * *

_Monty was starting school. This time, he was going to school in Brooklyn._

_"Everyone, please welcome James Falsworth. He is your new peer, so please welcome him kindly." the teacher announced._

_"Call me Monty." Monty smiled as he took a seat at Bucky's table._

_"Hi, I'm Bucky. That's Jim." Bucky greeted Monty._

_"Hi." Monty smiled. At lunch, the boys introduced Monty to Steve, Dum Dum, and Gabe._

_"You look like a kitten." Monty declared when he was introduced to Steve. Dum Dum burst out laughing while Jim and Gabe tried to stifle their laughter._

_"Stop it. I'm not a kitten. I am a boy." Steve protested._

_"Come on, admit it. You like it when I call you a kitten." Bucky smiled as he hugged the smaller boy. Steve blushed and slapped Bucky's chest._

* * *

  _The Commandos, Bucky, and Steve were now in high school. The teenage boys were in midst of a prank war. So far their pranks had ranged from harmless to embarrassing._ _Bucky had reprogrammed Dum Dum and Jim's phones so everyone had their own unique ringtones. Monty had gotten slapped when Gabe and Dernier deliberately taught him the wrong french phrases to use on the female french transfer students. Instead of paying them flowery compliments, Monty had been either asking the girls if they would give him a good time or using really bad pick-up lines. Dernier and Gabe had been surprised then embarrassed when their creative writing teacher had congratulated them for choosing to write a romance novella about a gay couple. Then Jim and Gabe signed Steve up for Victoria's Secret. Now Steve was getting perfume and lacy underwear. Next, Bucky received a box full of sex toys. Unfortunately for the brunette, his younger sisters found the box first and opened it._

_"This has gone too far." Bucky swore. Steve nodded, all the while blushing furiously. Bucky had gotten grounded when his sisters had went to their parents with confused questions. His parents had not been amused in the slightest. Steve was mortified because his mom had opened the recent package intending to put the contents in her son's room. Instead, Sarah Rogers had been shocked by the contents._

_Finally the war ended with the Commandos paying the Makeup department of the theatre group to do a makeover. Steve was dolled up in makeup and a school girl uniform. They then gelled his hair back and lured Bucky to a closet. They shoved the pair in and locked the door._

_"What in the world..." Bucky gasped when he saw his best friend's current outfit. Steve buried his face in his hands. He couldn't look Bucky in the eye._

_"You are in there because you can't get it together when it comes to how you feel. Figure it out." Jim informed the duo. Steve shied away from Bucky. So Bucky decided to take matters in his own hands. He pulled Steve close and pried his hands off his crimson face. The older boy then promptly kissed Steve's gloss covered lips._

_"I love you, Kitten." Bucky said after the kiss ended._

_"I love you too." Steve smiled. They kissed again, enjoying each other's lips._

* * *

  _Monty went to Panera to meet with Steve and Bucky. They sat down to lunch. Bucky ordered a panini with chips. Steve got soup and salad, and Monty had soup._

_"Have you heard about Red Skull?" Monty asked._

_"Yeah. The bosses were furious about what happened." Steve answered._

_"How was your final mission?" Monty asked._

_"Successful but keep it under wraps, please?" Bucky answered._

_"Does Fury have any clue?" Monty continued his line of questioning._

_"He told us to keep it a secret." Steve replied._

_"Good. You never know what to expect." Monty declared._

* * *

 The Commandos went in the warehouse. Inside, Crossbones was still. When Dernier checked for a pulse, he found none. He looked up and shook his head.

"All four of them are finally dead. Now we can go and see Tony." Bucky kissed Steve. Steve hugged him in reply. They got the body prepared to dump. It was wrapped in cloth and weighed down. They went and got Jim's boat. After they dumped the body, they stood around talking.

 _"What are we going to do to Pierce?"_ Dernier asked with Gabe translating.

"Give him the painful death he rightfully deserves. But we're gonna need help because we cannot do it alone." Bucky replied.

"Right, Pierce is going to be tough to get to. He has too many connections. No, we need to find someone we can trust to help. Then we'll deal with him." Steve added.

"Finally, we can end that bastard." Dum Dum declared empathetically.

"First, we need a break. You can enjoy your vacation, go see your families. Bucky and I have a son to visit." Steve announced. The Commandos nodded and relaxed. Some were discussing plans for their downtime.


	16. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a scare, Tony gets the best news of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted right after.

Howard was gathering the last of his necessary files when he heard people talking. Abruptly, he went quiet himself.

"Don't do this, please!" Stern was pleading.

"Madam is not pleased with your lack of information. Boss wants Erskine found." a deep voice rumbled. Howard's mouth fell open. Who was Boss and who was this Madam? A few minutes later, Howard snuck out, taking his work and this new nugget of information with him.

* * *

  _Bucky and Steve had to be quiet. The teenagers were sneaking out to be alone together and they didn't want to alert anyone. After getting to their secret spot, they began to kiss. It was an old but sturdy tree-house they'd played in when they were younger._

_"Bucky, can we...you know. Go further?" Steve asked his boyfriend._

_"Are you absolutely sure? We can wait." Bucky responded not wanting to harm the one person who was more important to him than his own life._

_"It's fine. Look, I even brought our supplies." Steve said as he pointed to a box filled with various items._

_"Okay, if you are sure. Hand me the lubricant." Bucky replied. Steve rifled through the sex toys before he found a tube and handed it to Bucky. Bucky took the lube and poured the slick substance on his fingers. After Steve undressed then laid down relaxing. Bucky pushed one finger inside. He went slow, following every command of Steve's. After he was up to three fingers he flexed them, stretching Steve. After Steve was relaxed, Bucky pulled his fingers out._

_"You're ready." he stated as he got up and started to undress quickly. After he was done, he returned to the younger boy and parted his legs lining himself up against Steve's entrance. He grabbed Steve's hips and thrust in. Steve tried to stifle his cry as pain shot through him. His inner muscles clamped down on Bucky's manhood._

_"Steve, I'm going to slow down. I can see that you are uncomfortable." Bucky said, as worry creased his eyebrows. He then followed suit, slowing down. Eventually the pain creased and Steve relaxed. After a few more minutes of Bucky being slow with his thrusts, Steve got impatient._

_"Bucky, hurry up! I'm fine!" he pleaded with his new lover._

_"Are you sure? Baby, you was hurting earlier." Bucky wasn't completely convinced._

_"Bucky, if you don't move. I will leave this tree house and take your clothes with me." Steve hissed. Bucky saw that Steve was really frustrated. He began to thrust faster. He gripped Steve's hips as he dove deep, hitting Steve's special spot. Steve instantly dug his nails into the older boy's shoulders._

_"Right there!" he yelped.  Bucky pulled out and thrust back in hard. Steve began moaning into ecstasy. Bucky quickly established a rhythm, as he pulled out and thrust back in, nailing Steve's prostrate every time. As the pair moaned and kissed, Bucky slowed down a little, not wanting the moment to end. Eventually Steve couldn't hold out any longer, he dug his nails in Bucky's shoulders as he spilled his seed all over his stomach. Bucky cursed as he felt Steve's inner muscles clamp down on his cock. The pair was breathing hard as they kissed. Bucky collapsed onto Steve. Steve wrapped his arms around the bigger boy._

_"It's getting cold, Buck. Let's get up and head home before our parents notice." Steve suggested. Bucky nodded and after one more kiss moved off his lover. He started to search for his clothes._

* * *

 The Commandos were passing time with a poker game. Jim's hand was horrible. He looked at it with total disdain. The others had decent hands but not enough to win.

"Straight Flush." Dernier announced as he laid out his hand. Everyone groaned and threw down their cards.

* * *

 Madam Hydra and Garrett were getting ready. Their plan was to kidnap Tony in order to get Stark off their case once and for all. Tony was speaking with Rhodey and Pepper when Garrett gave the signal via radio.  The hired mercenaries began to close in on the unsuspecting teenagers. The teenagers screamed as they were grabbed. Rhodey rapidly rounded on his attacker and punched him into the chest. Pepper leg swept her potential kidnapper and Tony broke his attacker's nose.

"Arte you alright?" Tony panted as his attacker screamed.

"We're outnumbered." Rhodey pointed at the mercenaries as they continued to advance. Before the teens were completely overwhelmed, they were rescued by Peggy and two strangers.

"Peggy, take them to Howard. We're going to handle this." Natasha declared. Peggy left with the teens as the pair got into their fighting stance. The duo then started to take out the enemy.

* * *

 Howard had arrived home when Bucky and Steve turned up. Howard was sitting on his sofa staring at Bucky and Steve with confusion. Why had they come to his house now? Then the door opened and Peggy brought in the shaken teens. Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw Bucky and Steve.

"Dad? Papa?!" Tony breathed. He began to cry as he rushed to them. Bucky and Steve hugged him tight. It'd been a year since they'd been able to hold him.

"How is this possible?" Pepper gasped. Rhodey nodded into agreement. He too wanted to know the answer! Before Howard could reply, Clint and Natasha entered the room with Jarvis.

"James and Steve Rogers-Barnes?! How are the murdered leaders of the Commandos sitting in Stark's living room?!" Clint exclaimed.

"We can get the entire story later. And they can explain to you two later. Right now, those three have to get to safety. They are targets of Pierce's wrath." Natasha warned as she gestured to the father and son pair and Jarvis.

"How?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Figures." Bucky mumbled.

"Our boss will explain after we get you to the safe house." Clint replied.

"I'll take Pepper and Rhodey home." Peggy promised as she took the protesting duo out. The group went to pack. A hour later, Howard, Jarvis, Tony, and Happy joined the Commandos at Jim's place.

"We are going to a secret safe house. Only a select few knows about the place. Not even the head honchos or the government knows about it." Clint revealed. Everyone got in a truck disguised as a moving van. Clint took the wheel while Natasha climbed in the passenger seat. Clint started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.


	17. Uprooting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is taken by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Depending on how things pans out, ch 18 should be up tmw.

Dernier was on watch. Howard stayed up reading his files as the others slept. Tony was sprawled out with Happy. The others were curled into each other. Steve was sitting in Bucky's lap, as the latter's arms was wrapped around the former.

"What happened in the final months before you died?" Howard asked Bucky.

"The usual." Bucky responded. While Bucky was speaking, Dernier was deep in thought, he was remembering the past...

* * *

_Jacques Dernier was in his new school. It was extremely different from his schools back home._

_"Jacques, please sit by Steve and Gabe in the back." his new teacher said. Jacques nodded and headed to said seat. He was surprised when one of the boys; Gabe started speaking in fluent french. The duo hit it right off, and Jacques was invited to join Gabe for lunch._

_"Guys, this is Jacques Dernier. He's from France and he will be joining us." Gabe said to the other boys._

_"Nice to meet you. Take a seat." Monty greeted. They started to introduce themselves.  
_

* * *

  _The Commandos got together for an announcement._

_"Guys, this adorable little guy is Tony. Soon, he will be our son. We're adopting him." Steve announced as he pushed forward a young boy aged six._

_"That's amazing! We have a little nephew." Dum Dum cheered. The Commandos swarmed the young child. Tony soaked up the attention, smiling brightly._

* * *

  _Dernier visited Bucky and Steve at their apartment._

_"How is Tony doing at school?" Dernier asked the couple._

_"He nearly blew up his AP Chem lab." Steve groaned as he face-palmed._

_"That's extremely believable." Dernier commented. It was well known that Tony had a love of explosions and he loved to experiment. Bucky began to laugh as Steve glared at the duo._

_"That's Tony for you." Bucky chuckled._

* * *

 The group arrived at their destination. Clint opened the back doors and the group all filed out of the truck. Clint and Natasha met them. Then a man dressed entirely in black appeared. He was Natasha and Clint's boss. The man was all too familiar to the Commandos.

"Fury? What are you doing here?" Bucky said in surprise.

"Your last mission still isn't over." Nick Fury stated.


	18. Tell the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. Ch 19 will be posted right after. I decided to finish this fic this week, since I really want CC finished before Sept ends. I'm ready to write the next fic.

The Commandos and civilians were led inside the safe house. Inside sat Dr. Erskine and his family.

"This is Doctor Abraham Erskine and his family." Natasha performed the introductions.

"No way! I thought you were a legend!" Tony gaped. His science idol was standing before him with his family.

"So this is the man Stern and his visitor were talking about." Howard mused. After the round of introductions were done, the kids were sent to a room next door with several civilians and agents. Only Howard remained behind with the Commandos.

"Why do they want to find you so badly?" Howard questioned Erskine.

"I'm the one who has been engineering super soldiers. I was blackmailed into working for them, one day I had enough so I ran. Red Skull was sent to retrieve me, since he was the one who blackmailed me in the first place." Erskine explained.

"Bucky and I were sent to rescue Erskine. But we got in some trouble in the process." Steve recalled.

* * *

_Bucky and Steve were called in by Fury. He had a mission that he only wanted them to do.  
_

_"I am giving you this mission with trust in mind. I want to be able to trust that you won't speak of this to any other agents." Fury began._

_"Sure, Director." both men replied._

_"Your mission is to find this man and take him and his family to safety." Fury said as he handed them a file folder. Steve opened it to find a picture of a man. After a few days search, the pair found the family living in England. Erskine was surprised when he opened his apartment door to find Bucky and Steve._

_"We're taking you to a safe house. Get only necessities." Steve said. About a half hour later, the men went outside and was met with Red Skull. He was surrounded by mercenaries._

_"Hand him over or all of you die." he stated._

_"Not a chance." Bucky growled. As they drew guns on the men. Meanwhile, Fury had met with the Erskine family on the roof. He gathered them in a helicopter. Coulson began to cover them, playing decoy and keeping the mercenaries at bay._

_The three agents had somehow ended up in the living room of the apartment. Bucky took out his pocket knife and began a knife fight. As the men fought, they moved to the balcony.(1)_

_"Why is Erskine so important?" Steve wanted to know._

_"He has an important serum. It will make me superior!" Red Skull bragged._

_"You sick bastard." Steve glared at his enemy. Bucky nodded his agreement. Then they resumed their fight from where they left off. A carefully placed shot by Bucky sent Red Skull backwards. He screamed as he fell to his death. Bucky and Steve went to check his body. Bucky checked for a pulse.  
_

_"He's dead." Bucky confirmed._

_"We need to move out before anyone comes sniffing." Steve warned. Bucky nodded and the couple left the scene._

* * *

 Peggy went to a new crime scene alone.

"This victim was brutalized." an officer warned.

"How?" Peggy asked.

"He was lit on fire in addition to being castrated." the ME answered.

"There is something in his mouth." another officer spoke suddenly. She took out a drawstring bag from his mouth. Pouring out the contents. she counted thirty silver coins.

"This is an allusion to the bible. When Judas betrayed Jesus, he received thirty coins of silver. Who did this guy betray?" another officer declared.

"Have you ID him yet?" Peggy asked.

"They had his prints on record. John Doe is Brock Rumlow." another officer answered. Peggy took out her phone and dialed Howard.

"How is Brock Rumlow connected to Bucky and Steve?" she began.

* * *

 The Commandos met with Bucky, Steve, and Howard.

 _"What will happen after this?_ " Dernier asked.

"How is Brock Rumlow connected to you?" Howard asked Bucky and Steve.

"'We worked with him at some point." Steve responded.

"We need to go back. We can't do anything to Pierce from here." Dum Dum said to Dernier.

"Tell me what is happening." Howard requested.

"Pierce was the one that ordered our murders. We know who did it and we...took care of them." Steve confessed.

"You mean you-my god. I'm going to have to tell Peggy. She needs to work her magic." Howard breathed.

* * *

"This is the results you promised?!" Pierce growled when he received the report of their failure.

"We can try again and we'll succeed." Madam promised.

A few days later, the Commandos and co returned home. When Tony went out for some fresh air, he was grabbed. Tony screamed and fought his kidnappers. Clint came running when he heard Tony scream. He saw the mercenaries carrying Tony away and acted quickly. He drew his gun and fired. Garrett went down while the others got away unharmed. The others heard the gun shot and ran to where Clint was. They saw Garrett bleeding out from his gut on the sidewalk.

"Where's Tony?" Bucky demanded.

"They got him." Clint spoke grimly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm using the fight the WS and Steve got in during the movie as a base for he fight Red Skull and Bucky had. I remember Steve and WS!Bucky was all over the place. It looked like they were dancing.


	19. Ending It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce and the Commandos meet for a fight to the death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 19 as promised. Depending on how things pans out, ch 20 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, the Commandos, Natasha, Clint, and Fury met up with Pierce. Everyone was fired up. They wanted to end this. Pierce's team rushed towards the Commandos and their allies. They were going to fight it out. Even if it meant their deaths.

* * *

Howard, Bucky, and Steve were scouting out the safe house. They were waiting for an opportunity to sneak in. Soon they saw their chance when it was time for the shift change. The six minute gap was wide enough for them to sneak in unseen. After a few minutes of searching, they found Tony in a dark room.

"Dad, Papa, Howard!" Tony's face lit up when he saw them. They quickly untied Tony and after making sure to check him over. They got out as quick as they could.

* * *

The Madam drew her guns and went after Peggy. Natasha side stepped her, allowing Peggy to get her gun. She rapidly fired off shots. Natasha then rushed in, clocking Madam on the back of the head. Madam ducked and turned and hit her with the butt of her gun. She then turned to Peggy, ready to shoot. Natasha took her cuffs and charged them up. She released enough charge into Madam's spinal cord to kill her. Madam twitched before hitting the ground. Peggy carefully took her pulse. She shook her head.

"She's dead." she told Natasha. Then the duo stood up and went to help their friends.

* * *

The others began to fight Pierce and his men. Zola was easily disposed of, killed by Gabe's bullet. Dum Dum and Jim took on three soldiers each, using knives and guns. Fury was fighting Pierce.

"Why order the assassination?" Fury demanded.

"Because they hid an important asset. We couldn't let them live and expose us. Besides, they killed my friend. Johann was going to take the serum and make an army of super-soldiers. I was funding the research to mass produce it, that way I had power over it too as well." Pierce confessed.

"You sick freak! You should rot!" Dum Dum exploded. Meanwhile, Peggy broke a broom in the warehouse. She rushed Pierce from behind, impaling him through the chest. Pierce collapsed soon after with a look of pure astonishment on his face. He was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

 The groups met after Pierce had been killed. They doted over Tony, who was still shaken up by his ordeal.

"It's all over," Gabe said.

"Pierce and his associates are dead. We just need to fix some loose ends." Peggy stated.

"Fury has already fixed that. He was giddy about it." Clint commented. Everyone hugged each other. The worst of it was finally over.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter for CC at last! Don't worry, I'm not done writing Bucky/Steve fics. Someday next week; I will be back with a new fic. The title is 'There's Gonna Be Trouble.'  
> DA will be next to be updated.

Chief Stern was giving a press conference. Journalists and cameramen were camped out into the meeting room armed with notepads and pencils. Cameras had been placed around the room. This current press conference was being broadcast live.

"The deaths that have been taking place are not the work of a killer. Sadly, these are tragic drowning incidents. We ask all citizens to please be careful when swimming." the corrupt officer was saying. In the meantime, a group of people were waiting for their signal.

"Coulson, go ahead." Fury said in the mic. Agent Phil Coulson nodded before he strode to the podium with his team.

"Chief Stern, you are under arrest for Bribery, Intent to hide evidence, and Accessory to First Degree Murders of James and Steve Rogers-Barnes." Coulson announced. The journalists gasped. They had come to this press conference, expecting to find answers on the strange murders. But this current scene was so much better. It would make for a major scoop! Some reporters were writing the current events in their notepads.

"I'll have your job!" Stern threatened as cuffs were placed on his wrists. Reporters swarmed the men. The cameramen zoomed in on the disgraced officer, as the undaunted Coulson read Stern his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that one present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire. If you choose to talk to the police officer, you have the right to stop the interview at any time." Coulson stated.

Everyone in the country watched as the arrest happened. The scandal was coming quick.

* * *

Pepper and Rhodey went to visit Tony. The teens were shocked at the headline on his TV.

"What happened?" Rhodey asked.

"A bunch of officers were arrested on national television." Howard explained.

"Why did he kill them?" Tony asked, referring to Pierce. He looked upset.

"Power and revenge." Howard responded, having gotten the story from Peggy.

"Always the same story." Tony huffed.

* * *

 The Erksine family were finally allowed to go home. They entered their house to find nothing had changed, besides a thin film of dust.

"We can now go back to normalcy." Erskine smiled at his family. Then everything was dusted and bags were unpacked.  Mrs. Erskine checked the refrigerator and the cupboards before writing a grocery list. It was their home again.

* * *

 The Commandos were talking with Bucky and Steve.

"We have to go back. Everything is done here." Bucky said.

"We understand. But Tony just got you back and now you're leaving?" Monty replied. The men were slumped over and depressed.

"We already explained to him and said our goodbyes." Steve responded.

"Goodbye. We'll be watching over you all." Bucky promised. They hugged and cried one last time. Separating, they just looked at each other. Bucky took Steve's hand and they walked out of the room and back to the afterlife.

* * *

 6 years later, Tony was visiting his parents with his wife Pepper and their twin girls.

"All those men that were left alive, they are either dead or in prison for life. I got married to Pepper, and we have beautiful girls." Tony was saying.

"Their names are Sarah and Carly." Pepper elaborated.

"Howard and I got closer. The kids are calling him Grandpa." Tony added.

"Rhodey is fine. So are the others. Now the girls have something to say." Pepper smiled as she nudged the girls up. Both girls had auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Carly. This is my sister Sarah. It's nice to meet you." Carly said. The girls put white flowers on the grave.

"I love you guys. I'll be back to talk to you soon." Tony said as he kissed their shared headstone. Taking the girls' hands, he walked away from his parents' grave. The sun shone on the words inscribed on the grave.

 **'Here lies James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers-Barnes. Born March 10, 1987 and July 4th, 1988. Died October 30, 2013. I'm with you till the end of the line.'** (1)

_'If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever.'-Sarah in 'The Crow (1994)'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I had to include one of my favorite quotes from Captain America: the Winter Soldier!


End file.
